Weapons (Equipment)
Weapons are the core equipment of your personnel. Without a weapon, you can not kill any opponent. General Weapons can be equipped from the base screen. They can be obtained by many means and even each of your personnel members are also armed with a default M1911 handgun if they are not equipped with any gun (which not counted in inventory). Player-controlled member or the team leader also equipped with frag grenade by default. Weapons strength are determined by several stats attached to them: * Damage (DMG) : Determines how much damage is dealt per hit. Shotgun type damage stat is counted as the overall damage for spreads in a shot, so enemies hit by one bullet would take less damage compared to enemies in close range taking multiple hits. Actual damage dealt may also affected by other factors such as range traveled, armor defense, weapon durability and others. * Accuracy (ACC) : Determines whether a shot will hit or not. Note each bullet in a shotgun shot has different bullet check (the computational: check if enemy hit or not > check how much bullet in arc passed hitbox > do a roll how much of these bullets should hit). Explosives will do accuracy check for every enemies in the area of effect (if the main target is hit for grenade launchers) and thus may miss enemies inside the area. * Headshot chance (HSC) : This determines how much the chance a hit bullet to deal Headshot Critical damage instead normal damage. The chance may raise or lower from the actual stat depending on where the bullet hit (Shotgun type determines each bullet in the spread). The added damage and bonuses from critical shot also may varies, may ignore defense or gives extra gold on kill. * Burst speed (BRS) : How fast a weapon can fire repeatedly. It also determines how long the time needed to cook for Grenade Launcher before the actual firing. * Range (RNG) : Determines how far a bullet will travel before disappearing. Building floors has range of 1000 to reach the other end. Weapons also have range cap and damage falloff which depends on the weapon type and its range stat. * Reload (RLD) : The time needed required to reload a weapon (in seconds). * Penetration (PEN) : How much target can be hit in line by a single bullet. Shotgun are counted separately for each bullet in the spread. Explosives may hit every targets in the area or instead limited by number of PEN amount closest to impact point. * Aggro (AGR) : Determines how much the member equipped with a weapon would likely be targeted by enemies if multiple members are grouped in close range. Enemies once locked on will not change target however except if stunned or few. * Durability (DRB) : Determines how long a weapon can stay working. Weapon with low durability will deal reduced damage. Durability has chance of reduced by a point every time a bullet is fired or action taken (reloading). For rapid firing guns, this may extends to every few bullets spent. * Move power (MOV) : Determines the move speed reduction penalty. * Ammo (AMM) : How much bullets can be fired before a weapon needs to reload. Note that some weapons may fire multiple number of bullets in a single firing act, such as Machinegun and few SMG or AR. * Armor piercing (AP) : The damage inflicted on secondary targets after the bullet first hit. Does not counted for explosives. * Damage per Second (DPS) : Combined stat of Damage and Burst Speed. DPS provided in-game weapon info panel does not calculate several factors such as accuracy, headshot chance, number of ammo and reload speed. Thus this stat may irrelevant depending on the weapon. Enhancing Weapon Stats Below are listed factors that may affect a weapon stats. Durability Weapons with low durability will deal reduced damage. It is important to maintain your equipment durability to keep up the performance. However, repairing a weapon durability consumes gold as the cost. Character Skills Weapon stats may also affected by the member's skill level tied to that weapon. Raising the weapon skill level will increase the weapon stats when equipped to the character. Those stats are weapon's damage, headshot chance, reload time and also reduce the weapon durability reduction when used. Each character has a primary weapon skill and other weapons are categorized as secondaries. Primary weapon skill is unlocked by default while secondary weapon skill can only be unlocked by paying 1000 or 10 . After unlocked, the weapon skill can be increased by dealing damage to enemies using related weapons. The skill will gain 1 experience point after dealing a set amount of damage (damage required depends on the weapon type) or 2 points if Death Machine vest is equipped. After reaching 100 points, the skill level will be increased by 1 level. Primary weapon skill can be increased up to level 12, while secondary can only be increased up to 10. Players may also hasten the progress by paying certain amount of diamonds to instantly level up said skill. Up to level 10 for both primary and secondary. Weapon Rarity Weapon damage usually affected by rarity level of the weapon, up to 50% or 10% per rarity level. Gears Some weapons also may attached with Gears to increase their stats. Plus Enhancement Plus enhancement is exclusive to weapons obtained from arena rewards. These weapons are indicated by the "+" icon mark on the weapon icon in the inventory. There are three levels of the enhancement which are +2, +3 and +5. The added damage is rounded-up added percentage from weapon damage outside weapon skill. List of weapons Weapons are separated by types. Each with their own traits. All the stats provided are stats in common rarity without any attachment. See each weapon page detail for more info. Since armor piercing stat always constant between rarity, this is not listed. (10% > 20% > 50% > 80% > 100% > 120%). Mod code determines if a weapon has slots for gears attachment or not, determined by ❌ for none and ⭕ for available. The seven symbol represents the gear slot from left to right: Stock, Magazine, Scope, Grip, Laser Sight, Light and Silencer last. Handguns (HG) Handguns are light guns with lower offensive stats compared to other weapons and only small movespeed penalty. As a trade, handgun can also equipped along with a shield which increases defense tremendously although decreased move speed. * M1911 is default handgun used by any personnel when no weapon equipped. The default gun durability also can not be reduced. * RHG is not handgun but Rail Handgun thus has its own category. However, it is inserted into table for sake of stats comparison. Assault Rifles (AR) Assault rifles are the all-rounded weapons in the series. Moderate stats across the board makes them able to deal against any enemies. * RAR is not assault rifle but Rail Assault Rifle thus has its own category. However, it is inserted into table for sake of stats comparison. Sniper Rifles (SR) Sniper rifles held the higher damage per shot, headshot chance, range and penetration stats compared other weapon types. However, the lack in burst speed, reload time and magazine size may trample their DPS per target. Players are required to line up targets so a shot should achieve high number of targets hit in a shot for best usage. This weapon also recommended for players with manual-control due to AI or auto-control option can not utilize the maximum range. * RSR is not sniper rifle but Rail Sniper Rifle thus has its own category. However, it is inserted into table for sake of stats comparison. Shotguns (SG) Shotgun are guns made for close range combat. Firing the bullets in a spread, the overall damage in stats defines the whole spread hit and thus enemy may take lower damage if not all the bullets hit. Most shotguns also have long reload time and moderate burst speed. It's low accuracy offsets by the number of bullets fired per shot to ensure at least a minimal damage always dealt. It also has knockback effect on enemies and could bypass or destroy shield block easily. When enemies are hit by multiple bullets in the spread, an enemy may display all the damage taken from that shot as a single huge number or several small numbers in rapid. * DB-12 will fire both 2 bullets at same time thus the actual damage per firing is doubled. However, enemy sometimes only damaged from a shot instead 2 shots damage. Submachine Guns (SMG) SMG fires rapidly, has huge DPS but short on range and ammo. It works like shotgun for damage terms. But, SMG is trading faster advantage on reload speed for durability which would be consumed quickly if not used by skillful personel. * DR-2A (air drone) defaults to MPX when no weapon equipped. It has different stat instead which is slightly slower burst speed (0.14) thus lower DPS, can not be modified and its durability can not be reduced. Machineguns (MG) The heaviest gun type. Machineguns boasted some of the highest DPS stats among weapon types, can keep firing for a longer time and can easily stagger enemies. However, it has weakness with slow reload speed where if the user is staggered during that moment then it would be huge to cost, huge movement speed penalty, durability due to rapid firing if without trained skill and also a vulnerability where users can not move while firing and winding-down animation after the fire button held off. * RMG is not machine gun but Rail Machine Gun thus has its own category. However, it is inserted into table for sake of stats comparison. Unique Weapons These weapons sually only existed one in each of its type. See each linked page for more information. * MG32 MGL is the sole weapon in Grenade Launcher (GL) type. * Frag grenade relates to the grenade used by player or NPC when enabled. Player-controlled member will always start with 2 grenades or 3 with 3Dayz backpack. NPC can not throw grenade unless equipped with 3Dayz backpack which gives them 1 rechargeable grenade. Grenade damage can be altered by equipping special EXO backpack as well. See Backpacks page for more info. * SML weapons are the missile launcher used by DR-6L (land drone) which upgraded along with the drone's upgrade level. These weapons do not have increased stat over rarity. * MG32 MGL, Frag grenade and SML missiles deals damage in a radius of area effect after impact. Thus it is not limited by penetration. For grenade and SML missile, if a target moved far enough before the projectile impacts, the damage would miss. * Harvest weapons are the vacuum weapon used by DR-2A (air drone). When equipped as attachment, it will replace and return currently equipped weapon into inventory. They can only be obtained from premium store. Equipping it will alter the Drone AI to automatically move closer into dropped gold and/or diamonds to collect them with range about 1000 (almost a room from edge to edge). It will stop approaching and returns to the group if it is too far. * Both the frag grenade and SML missile launchers used by land drone have lob projectiles thus (maybe) not blockable by Shields.